A Clumsy Confession
by stepinsideme
Summary: Involving two OCs from my RP. Little drabble I wrote. Yup.


**Millie is my character, Caspar is Liam's. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. My brain nagged me to write this while I made a cup of tea. Life of an obsessive RPer. Just a little drabble involving my ship. Yup.**

Millie toed off her boots and climbed onto Caspar's bed, crossing her legs. A few moments later, he sat opposite her in the same position. They sat in silence like this for a few moments before Caspar spoke up.

"What are we doing?"

"This is my thinking position."

"You have a thinking position?"

"Yes, sort of like Winnie the Pooh and his thinking log."

"You're nuts, you know that, right?"

Laughter bubbled out of Millie, the kind that starts small until it takes over your body and you can't breathe for laughing. Her serious position of before melted away as she flopped back on the bed, pretty certain Caspar was rolling his eyes at her in that moment.

"Yup. Completely and utterly nuts." He said, laying down next to her with that special smile on his face; the kind he only wore around her.

Millie shuffled over and tucked her face into his neck, fitting her body in to his. She'd never felt the urge to be so close to someone before and being this close to Caspar made her realise why; they fit perfectly, no one else would ever measure up to this. Millie smiled into his skin and slipped her hand underneath the fabric of his shirt, resting it against the skin of his lower back.

Caspar's lips brushed her ear as he murmured, "You're thinking again, aren't you?"

She nodded, her thoughts scattering a little as he ran his fingers through her knotty hair. "I keep thinking recently. It's an interesting development." She felt the laughter leave his chest, pressed together like this.

"What do you keep thinking about?"

The answer was simple, and to Millie it was also obvious, but her cheeks warmed a little anyway. "You."

There was silence for a few moments, where the only movement was Caspar's fingers through her hair. "What about me?"

Now it was Millie's turn to be silent. Did she have the courage to say this? She was a Gryffindor but this was a different sort of courage.

"I think I love you."

Caspar's hand stopped in her hair. Millie heard his breathing catch. She shouldn't have said anything. This was a bad idea. This was an incredibly bad idea.

"Only think?" was murmured low in her ear, his tone just bordering on teasing. She could feel him smiling. A strange sort of tremble ran through her chest.

"Well, I've never loved someone properly before, I don't know what it's supposed to feel like." She murmured into his neck in response, her lips creating little kisses on his skin. Millie felt his lips brush the shell of her ear in response.

"I haven't either."

Millie's shoulders relaxed a little at his confession, despite the fact she already knew his one relationship had been less than successful, it helped to be reminded now that he was just as unsure as she was.

"My day just kind of feels a bit empty when you're not in it, sort of like a cloudy day. Everything is just the same as normal it's just not bright and never really reached its full potential." Her fingers toyed with her hem of his shirt, betraying her nerves. "You're not like the sun, because honestly you're a bit of a sulk sometimes and the sun never sulks... But you're sort of like the blue sky… The really blue sky that happens in summer. If you get used to the clouds in winter then the blue sky doesn't seem to matter much, but then in the spring you have that one day where it's all clear and stretches on for miles and miles around you and I'm rambling but I don't care."

Millie tucked more into Caspar, making sure he couldn't see that she was blushing, even if he'd probably be able to feel it. "What I'm trying to say is that you're important. You're so important. Even when you're in a sulk, or you're off in your own world playing some music, or you drift out of conversation because something's caught your eye and you want to draw it." It was that feeling again, that she got so often around him, that she couldn't get her words out fast enough. She drew her body away from his, pressing her hands over her face. "I don't even know what I'm saying any more but I'm pretty certain I'm in love with you. I can't say things prettily, so I'll just-"

"Mils, stop."

She dropped her hands and looked at him, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. She needn't have bothered though, Caspar was smiling at her.

"Come here, you nutter. You've talked enough. Just let me kiss you."

Millie was more than happy to comply.


End file.
